


The end?

by FangirlDead



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Love Confession, M/M, angsty, kind of johnlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlDead/pseuds/FangirlDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It was a quick thing I wrote during class. I hope you still enjoy it though :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The end?

**Author's Note:**

> It was a quick thing I wrote during class. I hope you still enjoy it though :)

Sherlock couldn't be serious, he couldn't do this. Not again. John held him with one arm against his chest the other pressed to the wound in his best friends torso. Slowly tears gathered behind his eyelids and he shook his head. "Don't you dare dying here.", he whispered, choking on a breath as he slowly rocked them back and forth. "The ambulance is on it's way. Just hold on a little longer.", the doctor whispered, the tears now silently rolling down his cheeks, dropping form his chin onto Sherlock's pale skin. "It's okay, John.", was all what the consulting detective mumbled and the older man shook his head. "It's not. I just got you back." His tears were now running down his cheeks, like they did after a beating of his father, but Sherlock smiled weakly. "I'm not yours...", he whispered, his voice sounding so sad that something inside John broke. "But I always wanted you to be mine." John replied and a small smile tugged on the corner of Sherlock's lips. "Why?", he asked and John had to grin because this bloody bastard knew very well, why he wanted him to be his. Nevertheless he answered, voice soft and gentle. "Because I love you." Whatever Sherlock replied got lost in the sounds of sirens from police and ambulance.


End file.
